bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy Wiki:Manual of Style
This is an instruction manual that addresses the editing rules used by the Bendy Wiki in writing, titles, pages, and linking. Please read it before you edit any pages. However, make sure to observe current trends as well as these rules. This manual will address all editing rules in an objective manner, though there will be cases where editing rules are subjective. If there are any unresolved disputes over what best applies to the editing rules of Bend Wiki, please contact one of the admins. Main guide Third-Person Always use third-person when editing every article by using the name "Henry", instead of "we" or "you" in second-person to avoid confusing the readers. Another note that you should always avoid writing in the first-person when writing articles, especially in character pages. Examples - "I found Sammy's voice hot", "Fighting against the Searchers is kinda difficult for me.", etc. "Pie eyes" vs "Pac Man-styled eyes" From toon characters' articles, we use the term "pie eyes" instead of "Pac Man-styled eyes" to describe their eye details. The word "pie eyes" is an actual phrase on rubber-hose cartoon characters' eyes from the 1920-1930's. Formality Always make sure to use words in articles like "going to", "want to", etc, instead of "gonna", "wanna", etc. Spoilers When having newer articles upon the next chapter's release for the game, use the SpoilerTemp template for the top of each articles. If another chapter comes out and the characters, items, or anything else did not return, the spoiler templates from the already-existing articles should be removed. The spoiler templates are also very commonly useful for both the gallery and audio articles, so these said articles are intended to have spoiler templates. Trivia's style The purpose of Trivia sections are to add interesting notes that cannot be placed anywhere else in the article. You would not put something like "The axe is very useful for fighting against the Searchers" in a Trivia section because it would fit better in the main article. Information in Trivia sections should still be notable enough, as well as pertain to the article's subjects. Allusions outside Bendy are allowed as long as there are enough substantial comparison and strong similarities (For example, the Butcher Gang enemies are based on the "three wise monkeys" because Piper may represent "see no evil" due to mutilated eyes, Fisher possibly represent "hear no evil" due to lack of ears, and Striker could represent "speak no evil" due to the mouth sewn shut). The reason for this is because allusions and similarities can provide insight and value to knowledge of storytelling and characterization. However, if the similarities are too weak (an example of this would be comparing Alice Angel to Circus Baby on the facts that they are both characters in horror games that can "dance and sing"), then it should be removed. Since Bendy is heavily influenced to Disney and 1900-1950's cartoons, characters' appearance having strong similarities with Disney or Fleischer characters is acceptable. If there is confirmation from the developers where they discuss about the game's (even characters, locations, etc.) inspiration, please use the reference template. Made in USA This wiki is written in professional modern English, created from the United States of America (USA). The Bendy franchise is developed in Canada, but the American spelling usage is much more common in this country. Cultural slang should be avoided. For example, instead of using "chap" which is British slang, use a more universally acceptable word such as "man". Use "among", not "amongst". Never use "whilst" - instead, use "while". Whilst is a word that is becoming increasingly archaic, similar to how "thee" "thou" "thine" "hast" "hath" are rarely used. Using "singular they" is also perfectly acceptable on this wiki. Try not using British or other different accent-style terms. Use the Americanized "color" and "honor", not "colour" and "honour", use "center" instead of "centre" and "theater" instead of "theatre", use "worshiping" and "chili" instead of "worshipping" and "chilli", use "realize" and "organize" instead of "realise" and "organise", and so on. Be succinct with your words, for example, "uncertain" instead of "not certain", "exhaling" instead of "breathing out", etc. Officialism This wiki is for the official franchise created by Joey Drew Studios, so anything related to Bendy that is published by the said company may have an article on this wiki. Fanon A clear reminder - Fanart, fan fiction, fan theories, OCs (fan-made characters), and anything fan-related in the articles should be kept to an absolute minimum. However, fanarts from the fanart contest winners are the only exceptions. Fan-made games and bootleg androids are completely forbidden, as both of these kind of games are not developed by the official creators. Theories/speculations Any information containing speculations and theories not confirmed in-game or by the developers without using "references" are considered not official and should not be tolerated in articles and will be removed when inserted, no matter how popular or "accurate" the speculations/theories are. They can be easily identified as speculative and not proven as absolute fact (except for strong allusion trivias) by containing words like "may", "possible", "might", "could be", "imply", "most likely", etc. If you want to prove something, be on a lookout for proofs by searching tweets on Twitter from the Bendy series's official creators, including theMeatly, Mike Mood, and others who were responsible for the game's development. Merchandise Known merchandise from this official store website, Hot Topic, etc. are accepted to be listed in respective merchandise articles. Although, other merchandise that were nothing else than unofficially fan-made, not a part of official websites, bootleg, etc. are intolerable. Galleries, audio lists, and disambiguations Related article & gallery/audio amounts If the article contains a large amount of galleries and/or audio lists, a page for them should be necessarily created to prevent from having a huge, misleading mess. For the disambiguation, if there are three or more words related to respective things from the game, a disambiguation page needs to be made. The bracketed terms used to disambiguate pages with titles that would otherwise be the same page should be a single short word and lowercase, except when proper nouns or in-game terminology are involved. Gallery descriptions If there are any images in the gallery with same screenshot views but in different angles, please use the word "ditto" for their respective description instead of duplicating the same describing infos. Text styling Changing texts are very common to use, even for comments. Even though, please read the following steps carefully about using different texts for the articles. Italic Make sure that every games' titles from the articles are in italic text by either clicking the bent-shaped "I''" button (which is between the bold-text button and the link button) or adding two upper commas (') on both sides. Bold From the start of info, all articles' names should be in bold text by clicking the capital '''B' button or adding three apostrophes on each sides. Link styling Multiple links Please avoid making two or more links to the same article. For example, if you already have a link to the page Bendy in an article, do not add another link to the same page later in the article. Linking "the" or "a" When linking, keep unnecessary words such as 'the' and 'a' out of the link itself. However if the articles are titled with the first word "the", then they should be linked. Name styling Page titles The rules for page titles dictate that all proper nouns are capitalized, as are all locations, and names unless specifically not capitalized. Titles are not written like book titles with most words capitalized (unless the page is about a Template:Infobox character). Consistency in the titling of pages is desired in that it makes for a much more professional looking wiki with regards to the public perception of the wiki. Any page title that has a name in it should not be stored in a biographical format; i.e., "Mike Mood", and not "Mood, Mike" as the page title for Mike Mood. For pages where only a first name (Bendy) exists, or where another character is known by a title (such as Boris the Wolf) more than their proper name, those should be used as the only title of the page. As for Boris the Wolf, redirects from "Boris" and "Boris the Wolf" may be used. Nouns, capitalization, and in-game terminology Characters and all words in pages should always capitalized; they are considered proper nouns for the style of the Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki. "Joey Drew Studios", "Ink Machine", or "Bacon Soup" are all correct as written; a page would not be titled "Joey drew studios". Phrases should match to the in-game text, such as "For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep." and not "For our lord is calling to us, my little Sheep." Despite the location, item, and mechanic article titles, however, the names in articles should not be capitalized or the template should be used, unless they were named after the characters. Example - The name in articles should be "recording studio" and not "Recording Studio". Only exceptions are "Music Department", "Heavenly Toys", "Tommy Gun", "Little Miracle Station", etc. Style of writing: editing, bias, and opinion Note that the Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki is designed to be a resource for encyclopedia, and as such should have the best possible level of literary style. Also as an encyclopedia, please do not use the second person view in descriptions, as this is unprofessional: "You can get the axe from the end of this chapter" is incorrect, while "The axe is located at the end of this chapter" is correct. Check for spelling and grammatical errors before editing a page; if you notice factual or spelling errors on a page other than the ones you have created, feel free to correct the problems, as this wiki is an open project. In order to avoid arguments over factual accuracy, it is best to provide source references for controversial statements. Furthermore, personal opinion (e.g: "Bendy is a worst character") should not be added to articles, no matter how popular said opinion is. Category:Policies